The World's Combined
by KimikoMariayko
Summary: So what happens when the anime worlds game worlds cartoon worlds combine and go to one world...Disclamier: I OWN NOTHING ON MY PAGE EXCEPT DRAWINGS YOU SEE FROM SCRATCH THE REST GOES TO THE ORGINAL ANIME ARTIST.I own nothing but my art. Not Final Fantasy
1. Prolouge

Prolouge 

I do not own Any anime charcters or game charcters here..

So what happens when all anime worlds combine hmm? Well were going to find out! It all started in a club with the Naruto charcters! Now lets begin our epic story! Here is how it all started..

"Trust me Hinata, Neji. You guys are going to have an AWESOME time." Temari said excited pulling her brothers hands forcefully into the club

"Temari,Why did you have to bring Kankuro and me?" Gaara asked angryily struggling to get off of Temari's grip

"Just shut up guys!" Temari said stubborn and entered the club

"Temari its freaking loud in here!" Neji said angrily and aggressive

"Cousin be nice I think its actually ..nice in here!" Hinata said cheerfully

" Common guys lets go to the bar" Temari walked over to the bar with Hinata Neji Gaara and Kankuro and sat

"Uhm are we allowed to be drinking" Hinata asked neverous

"Don't worry Hinata you'll have a blast!" Temari smiled and ordered a drink for Hinata and Neji


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hinata took a zip of the drink Temari had ordered and chugged it down

"Damn Temari this drink is great!" Hinata said ready to order another as soon as something hit her she was drunk.

"Hinata?" Neji asked staring at her

"Woah dude look at the colors do you hear them!" Hinata said obiviously drunk

"Hinata what is wrong!?" Neji asked worried

"Oh no she's drunk! Just like Gaara" Temari said in shock

"LOL Dude you got to be kidding wow what whats- PEANUT BUTTER MAN!" Hinata yelled standing up and pointing at Kankuro

"Im not the Peanut Butter Man" Kankuro said confused

"Temari can we go now" Gaara whispered

"Al-" Temari stopped as soon as she saw Neji and Hinata dancing

"LOL EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" Neji shouted then he got on the floor and breaked dance

"WOOOOOO NEJI!!" Hinata cheered Neji

"Gaara you were right lets get them out of-" Temari stopped as Kakashi appeared right in front of her

"Well well well Temari we need to have a little chat" Kakashi crossed his arms staring at Temari


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Kakashi!? What bring you here" Temari said nervously

"Well my friends said they would meet here but I just found out some naughty ninjas are drinking!" Kakashi said unhappy at Temari

"Whatever dude" Gaara mumbled

"Im so sorry Kakashi we will leave" Temari grabbed Neji Kankuro Hinata And Gaara and left the club

"Wow are we going to the Easter Bunny's hideout!?" Hinata asked excited but drunk

"No we are going to get help from Kiba and the others to get help to cure you guys drunkness" Temari said running around the Village

Two Hours Later

"This is very unyouthful of you Temari!" Rock Lee said angrily

"Uh GOSH Lee SHUTUP WITH YOUR YOUTFUL TALK ALREADY!" Gaara shouted

"LETS FEED THEM RAMEN!!" Naruto said in excitement

"……………………" Everyone but Naruto Hinata And Neji stood silent looking at him

"Better Idea how about we TALK THEM OUT OF THEIR SENSES!" Sasuke said acting smart and crossing his arms

"DUDE SHUTUP!" Hinats yelled at Sasuke Moving unsteadily

Neji snapped back in his normal mood "Oh now IM good now Hinata" Neji stared at Hinata as he spoked

"We have to hurry our exams are starting soon!" Sakura said nervous

Rikku bumps into the ninjas "Hey watch it!" Rikku said with her hands on her hips staring at them

"Why don't you watch it we have problems here!" Neji shouted

"Im sorry don't listen to him im Sakura whats your name?" Sakura smiled as she spoked

"Im Rikku! Im a sphere hunter! So let me guess your friend here is drunk?" Rikku smiled

"Yes" Sasuke said staring at the girl from head to toe

"Here let me help!" Rikku offered the help and she held Hinata by the shoulders and headbutted her "WAKE UP COME BACK!!" Rikku Shouted

"Huh what? Oh im sorry I got drunk!" Hinata spoke innocently

"Your welcome!" Rikku grinned

"Thank you very much!" Temari said with a smiled and bowed

"Can we go were going to be late!" Naruto said stubbornly

"Alright!" Sakura said as everyone walked to the class

At The Class

"Damn this is a hard test!" Gaara mumbled "Third eye.." he mumbled his jutsu and the jutstu stared at Sasuke's test answers "Perfect" he mumbled and copied it down and as soon as he knew it he was done

"Ugh I need some ramen this is jard I haven't answered one question!" He mumbled banging his head on the desk

"Hmm.. maybe.. Yes!" Hinata filled in the answers faster than ever then finshed the test ready for the final answer

"Mmmmm… Ahah!" Neji filled in each answer for the 9 answers and smiled "Perfect!"

"This is so hard I know ill cheat off Sakura!" Ino mumbled her mind transfer jutsu memorized sakura's answers and went back to her body and flilled them in "Awesome!"

"Alright im all done here" Temari mumbled looking at her perfect test sheet

" Hmm…. No.. Agh this is so hard .. wait yes!" Kankuro filled in his answers and smiled


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Well that test was easier than eating a bug!" Hinata jumped in excitement that she passed

"Eating a bug is very hard" Gaara rolled his eyes as he spoke

"Oh shut it Gaara!" Temari pushed Gaara a bit and giggled

"I hate you all everyone here sleep with your eyes open!" Gaara said angrily

"Okie everyone lets go get ramen!" Naruto said jumping up

"……….Naruto………Why do you live?..." Gaara said

"Aww Gaara I knew we would be friends!" Naruto hugged Gaara

"No commet" Gaara said pushing Naruto off

"Hey Gaara cheer up a bit you know!" Temari pushed Gaara a bit

"Yo what up my home skilling biscuts!" Kankuro said talking black

"When did he turn black?" Neji mumbled

"Hey lil bro G I got ya'll a pimpin cat!" Kankuro said happily showing him the box

"Erm…." Gaara opened the box and tooked out a well…. Uhm… a disformed dog… "GOOD GOD WHAT IS THIS!"

"OH MY GOD" Sakura jumped in shocked

"DEAR GOD!" Temari starred at the dog

"That dog is hawt" Naruto said smiling

"See Naruto likes it you gon like it right?" Kankuro said pushing Temari a bit

"KANKURO THIS IS AN INSULT!" Gaara shouted dropping the dog

"Pfffft… That dawg Is Da Shit!" Kankuro said angrily

"The dog isn't Da whatever THIS DOG IS DISFORMED AND LOOKS DEMENTED!" Gaara shouted

"Gaara is right!" Ino shouted staring at the dog

"G you got to be kidding me man that dawg is hawt!" Kankuro shouted

"No I hate it with every FIBER IN MY SOUL!" Gaara shouted

"You guys are so mean to each other lets all be nice :(" Sasuke said acting Emo

"Shush Emo" Neji said poking Sauske

" Hey guys!" Rikku said running and waving

"Hey Rikku" Sakura waved

"So how did you guys do!" Rikku said smiling

"We OWNED that test!" Hinata said high fiving Neji

"Awesome hey guys I brought my cousin and my friend there coming right now!" Rikku jumped and pointed at Yuna and Paine

"Hello Im Lady Yuna you can call me Yuna! Im Rikku's Cousin we go sphere hunting together!" Yuna said smiling

"Im Paine im friends with them I go sphere hunting as well" Paine said

"Nice to meet you Paine And Yuna!" Temari said smiling

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" a blue hedgehog said coming out from the sky and landed on Gaara

"WTF IS THIS!" Gaara pushed the blue hedgehog off

"Im sorry dude I don't know how I got here im Sonic" Sonic said getting up

"ZOMG YOUR SONIC THE HEDGEHIF FROM THAT GAME AND SHOW!" Naruto jumped up and pointed at him

"Yea" Sonic scratched the back of his head


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What Naruto?" Gaara stared at him

"You guys don't watch that-"Naruto stopped as a pink thing came from the sky

"KOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Kirby came out from the sky and landed on Naruto

""WTF IS THIS PINK BALL" Naruto said punching Kirby off

"POTATO CHIPS!!!!!!" Kirby exploded

Gaara starred with his Wtf face

"Gaara?" Temari asked poking him

"Bro?" Kankuro poked him a little too

"That was ……. The ………weirdest….thing of my entire life" Gaara said freaked out

"That was pretty weird" Sakura said

"Hello Blue hedgehog still here" Sonic said

"Sonic.." Gaara said angrily

"Yes?" Sonic said smiling

"SHUT UP!" Gaara punched sonic knocking him out

"…………..Anger Isssues" Temari mumbled

Everyone looked ant the unconsience Sonic and poked him

"I think-He's Dead" Hinata said

A Big Game Over Sign Appeared As Sonic Disappeared

"Huh what in the leaf village was that!" Neji said

"I don't know I don't care and I kill my own thoughts" Gaara said

"How can you KILL your own thoughts you idiot" Temari asked

"SHUT UP!" Gaara shouted at Temari

"Gaara please be-" Rock lee stopped as Gaara inturppted

"SHUT UP DAMMIT IM GOING TO GO KILL PEOPLE YOU GUYS ARE RIDICULUS!" Gaara shouted as he disappeared into another place

"Aww he's going to eat ramen!" Naruto said happily

"Naruto Just shut up you make everyone want to be emo.." Sasuke said

"Okay" Naruto said smiling

"Im going to the-" Sasuke stopped as the Itachi appeared

"Hello Brother.." Itachi smirked at Saauke

"Shit.." Sasuke said

"BWHAHAHAHAHA I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!" Itachi said in a evil way..

"Whatever dude" Neji mumbled

"Uhm…I thought you were….dead.." Sasuke said stepping back a little

"DEAD!!? DEAD!? I CAN NEVER DIE I AM THE ULTIMETE LIFE FORM I CAN DO ANYTHINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi shouted making everyone here

Deidara appears "Itachi there you are! Me and Kisame were looking EVEEYWHERE for you even in Peter Griffin's Imagation Land!" Dediara grabbed Itachi and disappeared

"That was weird Itachi would have killed you already" Neji said

"RAMMMMMMMMMEEEENNNNN!!!!" Naruto shouted and ran home

"Im going home…..Common Kankuro" Temari grabbed Kankuro and went home

In Peter Griffin's Imagation Land

"Itachi!" Kisame shouted

"Oh my God a big blue elephant!" Peter said looking at Kisame in his Imagation

"Where am I?" Kisame asked

"Imagation Land! Where you burp when you fart and you fart when you burp!" Peter said happily

Back Where The Other Ninjas Are

"Great its only Sakura Ino Hinata Sasuke Rikku Paine Yuna and Lee" Neji said shaking his head

"Actully…. Me and Ino and Sasuke are going to the uhm.. salon!" Sakura took Ino and sasuke and ran

'Uhm..Im going to hit a tree" Rock Lee said and left

"Im going to look for more spheres!" Yuna said grabbing Rikku and Paine and left

"Uh God.." Neji said staring at Hinata

"What….I have nothing better to do but…THROW GORRILAS AT YOU!" Hinata picked up a Gorrila from no where and threw it at Neji

"SHIT!" Neji shouted and ran as Hinata kept throwing Gorrilas at him

At The Sonic Peoples Place…

"Whee!!" Sonic came poping out of nowhere

"SONIC YOUR BACK!" Amy said glomping Sonic

"DAMMIT WHY COULDN'T HE DIE!" Rouge and Shadow shouted

Itachi appears out of nowhere

"DIE!!! HAHA!" Itachi stabbed all the poor animals and disappeared

Back At Erm.. Itachi's Place

"He Dediara Guess what!?" Itachi asked annoying

"Chicken butt…" Dediara said annoyed

"NO!! MONKEY BUTT!!" Itachi shouted and laugh

"Ugh.." Dediara said discussed


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Itachi your acting like a toatal dumb ass" Dediara said reading a book

"Meanie.." Itachi cried and ran out the place

"DAMMIT YOU IDIOT!" Dediara shouted and chased him

At Temari's House

"GOD DAMMIT KANKURO PLEASE LOWER THAT DAMN MUSIC" Temari shouted and Kankuro

"Um fetch?" Gaara said looking at his new cat or um.. disformed dog

"RAWG!" The dog or cat attacked Gaara

"I HATE YOU KANKURO!" Gaara killed the dog and threw it away then practiced killing Kankuro with a chainsaw

At Hinata's House

"NEJI NEJI NEJI NEJI NEJI NEJI!!" Hinata said shouting annoying

"WHAT IS IT DAMMIT" Neji shouted

"IM BORED LETTS GOTO THE- NO BETTER LETS WATCH THE GRUDGE!" Hinata shouted

"No.." Neji said

"Okie lets say that to Mr.Heaf" Hinata took out the Grudges Head

"SHIT OK LETS WATCH IT!" Neji said backing away

At Naruto's House

"RAMMMMMMMMEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" Naruto shouted

At The Salon

"WHY IN THE WORLD I GOTTA BE HERE!" Sasuke shouted

"Cuz your paying" Ino smiled

"WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted

At Rock Lee's House

"YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH! BE YOUTHFUL!" Rock lee shouted

At Starbucks

"DAMMIT I NEED COFFE!" Rikku shouted

"Alright rikku we can settle this with no violence" Paine and Yuna said backing away

At Um… Itachi's Place Again..

"Im back guys!" Kisame came in

"DAMMIT GO AWAY!" Itachi punched the wall as Kisame ran

"Damn Itachi your mean" Dediara said staring at Itachi


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Im going to the Carnival goodbye" Itachi said and disappeared

At The Salon

"Im going to the Carnival BUH BYE!" Sasuke shouted and disappeared

At The Carnival

"Where is- ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted

"Huh?" Itachi turned around "BROTHER!!!!" Itachi hugged him

"What? Your suppose to attack me" Sasuke said confused

Back At Erm The Dead Animals Place

"DAMMIT STUPID HUMANS DESTROTECTION OF HUMANITY" Shadow shouted standing up

"Shadow shut up" Rouge said standing up

"Shut up? SHUT UP!?" Shadow shouted

"Yea shut up!" Sonic said standing up

"I WILL NOT SJUT UP!" Shadow shouted

"Wtf is wrong with him" Rouge whispered to Sonic

Back At The Hyuga's Place

"LOL YOUR SCARED HINATA LIKE TOATALLY DUDE!" Neji shouted openening another bottle of beer

"You shut up Tricks Rabbit your more scared" Hinata said opening another bottle of beer

"Okay like Dude whoever drinks this last beer the 50th one gets the pie in the fridge okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" Neji said drunk

"Alright!" Hinata said drunk

Both of them drink the last one

"KKKKKKK how your doing Captain Crunch" Hinata said pushing Neji

"Im doing pretty good im doing-" Neji stopped and passed out

"DAMN!" Hinata shouted and passed out

Naruto knocks on door then opens after a few knocks "Hey guys do you have-" Naruto said them stared at Neji and Hinata on the floor "Gosh you guys you could have locked the door" Naruto left and closed the door and went back home


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Get off me Itachi!" Sasuke pushed Itachi off

"YOUR MEAN!" Itachi ran crying back to Dediara

Back At The Hyuga's

Hinata And Neji Wake up

"Ugh what happened" Hinata said rubbing her head

"I don't know….LETS HAVE ANOTHER BEER!" Neji said getting a beer from the fridge

"Awesoness" Hinata said as Neji handed her the bottle and she drank it

"Beer song!" Neji sang the beer song then drank the beer too

"Dude I see spongebob!" Hinata said drunk again

"Lets go upstairs and watch people in the teleschope" Neji said drunk

Both of them ran upstairs

Hinata looks in the teleschope "TRICKS RABBIT IS KILLING SOMEONE!" Hinata shouted and pointed

"NO way dude " Neji pushed Hinata and looked "OH MY GODSH GET THE COPS!" Neji shouted

"Ok ok calm down" Hinata says

Tricks rabbit comes in with a gun "ALRIGHT I KNOW YOU SAW ME OK PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Tricks rabbit pointed the gun at them

"Dude be careful with that" Neji said

"FOR SPONGEBOB!" Hinata ran toward tricks rabit and punched him

"That's wasy easy dude!" Neji said as he threw out the rabbit and the gun

"LOL LETS WATCH VIEDOS!" Hinata said

"Ok ok better better lets watch US BEING DRUNK!" Neji shouted

Sasuke climbs up tree and stalks them

"But how can we do that" Hinata asked

"Um… HOLY CRAP AN ALIEN!" Neji said jumping up and hides behind Hinata

"DINT TOUCH IT I HEARD YOU GET A DISEASE" Neji shouted

"AHH RUN NEJI!" Hinata said

"What alien" Sasuke mumbled

"Okay okay its gone" Neji breathed

"Lets get ghosts into our house!" Hinata said

"Dude You didn't hear that story" Neji asked Hinata

"Bout ghost yea" HInata said

"Okay good then..LETS JUMP ON THE BED!" Neji shouted

"No.. even better.. LETS PLAY LARA CROFT" Hinata shouted

"Great idea dude" Neji said

At Temari's House

"DAMMIT KANKURO!" Gaara smashed Kankuro's radio and went back to his room

"I BORED" Kankuro shouted

"Well that's-" Temari stopped as Kirby came again

"Im going shoot myself im going shoot!" Kirby said holding a gun

"Okay!" All three said

Kirby shot himself and disappeared

"…………………………………………………Anyways……….." Temari said

The Next Morning..

"So.. You guys ready for our next test that is terrfying" Temari said

"Terffying Pfft…" Gaara said rolling his eyes

"Mmmm…..Terffying wouldn't cover it" Kiba said

"Well I hear we have to go through the" Naruto says as he gets flashlight "FOREST OF DEATH DUM DUM DUM!!" Naruto puts away the flashlight

"Well were all friends all we have to worry about is the people we don't know" Hinata said

"This is competition so that means. I SHALL DEATROY YOU HINATA" Neji shouted

"Pfft In your dreams" Hinata rolled her eyes

"Oh yea?" Neji said putting his stand into a fighting posseion

"Yea! Wanna fight here right now?" Hinata said doing the same thing

"GUYS! Not here in the arena or something.." Ino shouted

"Pfft if I was to fight Neji I would turn him to a pickle" Hinata rolled her eyes

"Pfft please.." Neji said


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hey Guys after our test lets go to the beach!" Temari said excited

"YAY!" Gaara turned into Gaara kid way and jumped up

"Except for Gaara.." Temari said

"Why?" Gaara was still in his kid way crying

"We all remember last time" Temari said

"Such dreadful memories" Kankuro said

Flash Back

"Your shorts are bright orange Kabuto" Gaara grinned

"Is this your card?" Kabuto asked retartared

"Your death will be slow and painful.." Gaara smirked

"PLEASE DON'T PUSH ME INTO THE WATER!" Kabouto begged

Gaara pushes Kabuto "Oopsi hehe"

"P-PLEASE HELP SOMEONE!!" Kabuto yelled

"Your in shallow water" Gaara rolled his eyes

"YOUTHFUL LIFE GUARD SOMEONE IS DROWNING!" Rock lee shouted

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" The drunk lifeguard said

End

"I didn't know the kid was retarted" Gaara said

"He was wearing bright orange!" Naruto said

"…" Gaara stood silent

"So im suppose to stay alone!?" Gaara shouted

"Not at all we got you two babysitters!" Temari smiled

Ank runs toward the ninjas "Hey guys the test was delayed so its gonna be tomorrow!"

"Ok" Tmari said

30 Minutes Later In Temari's House

"Your baby sitters will be here very soon!" Temari said to Gaara

"Whatever." Gaara said

Temari And Kankuro left to the beach

"Uhm..What to do I know ill kill my thoughts!" Gaara kills thought while the doorbell rings and he opens it "Hinata Neji!? What your doing here?"

"Were like your sitters maan.." Hinata and Neji were well stoned..

"Come in.." Gaara said

"Dude.. you hear them?" Neji asked Gaara

"Hear what?" Gaara asked Neji

"SHH dude listen.. Listen.." Neji said to Gaara

All Three Stare At Each Other For 3 Minutes

"What are we listening to" Gaara asked

"The colors man!" Neji said

"Gaara are you guys stoned" Gaara asked

"Were high as the sky man" Neji said

"Yep your stoned" Gaara said

"You got to try some of this acid man.." Neji said showing him a pack

"Acid?" Gaara asked

"Its like candy dude!" Hinata said

"Well I do like candy" Gaara tries some.. "Nothing is hap-" Colors appear around gaara and El Mundo Chacarron song appears "Woah dude lol wtf is this shit"

"Its your first acid trip maaaaaannn.." Neji said

chicken picture appears in front of Gaara "CHICKENS !" and randomly disappear and bunches of weird random pictures appear

"Dude..Dude!? DUDE!?" Neji asks

"Woah? What was that" Gaara asks

"You were their for hours like me and Hinata" Neji says

"Yea." Hinata says

"UGH MY SKULL HURTS!" Gaara shouted as temari and kankuro came back

"TEMARI!" Gaara said turning to his kid form again

"Uhm.. hi" Temari said

"NEVER LEAVE ME WITH THEM AGAIN!!" Gaara hugged temari and ran upstairs to sleep

"Uhm we'll be going" Hinata and neji ran.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After A Full Explainatation Of What Happened With Gaara To Temari The Next Morning At The Leaf Village

"Hinata and Neji, I am still angry in you how could you do that to Gaara!?" Temari shouted at them

"…..Go Die…." Neji said to Temari

"Hey guys!" Tenten said waving to Neji

"Hey how are you tenten!" Neji said smiling

"NEJI'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!" Hinata shouted and pointed

"……….STFU HINATA! She's my teammate" Neji shouted at Hinata

Anko comes running "Hey guys were changing plans instead of the forest of death you guys are going to battle each other!"

"AWESOME I GET TO BEAT NEJI UP!" Hinata jumped up in excitement

"Actully it's a random generator so we don't know who will be fighting who" Anko explained

"Oh alright thanks Anko we'll see you in the arena!" Hinata waved as the others went to the Arena

At The Arena

"Alright!" The Sensei shouted "As you all know each of you will be fighting each other you guys know your teams!" The Sensei Explained "Our First Round Is:" Random Genrator spins and land on Ino Vs. Sakura "Ino Vs. Sakura!"

"Alright bring it on Sakura!" Ino stepped into the ring

"Your going to loose Ino! Pig!" Sakura stepped into the ring

"No im not! Since our hair's are both cut there is no chance of you Winning! And once I win Sasuke will love me!" Ino smirks

"Alright You may begin" The sensei said

Two Hours Later

"Okay appreantly no one lost it was like all a draw" Kurenai annoced to Kakashi

"That's impossible their had to be one lost!" Kakashi said

"Well yes but those ninjas are mysterious.." Kurenai said

"Well I guess they can go now.." Kakashi said

Outside The Arena

"Hey Neji!" Hinata said

"What." Neji said annoyed

"You're a bastard " Hinata said sweetly

"Shut up." Neji said angry

"Guys…Be nice we all had a draw so-" Sakura stopped as Gaara inturrptted

"I CANNOT HAVE A DRAW NEVER NO NO NO NO NO NO NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara shouted

"Oh chill Gaara" Temari smiled

"I hate you all" Gaara said

"OH MY GOSH GAARA I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE MARRIED!" Naruto jumped up in excitement

"Huh?" Gaara asked confusingly

"He's schyco Gaara.." Temari said

"HINATA ANA NEJI ARE DRUNKS!" Sasuke shouted

"…." Hinata And Neji stood silent

"I saw you guys the day before,Drunks!" Sasuke said

"OH MY GOD IM MISSING BRIDEZILLAS!" Temari screamed

"You watch that show" Neji looked at Temari

"Yeah.." Temari said

"Kakashi's a perv." Naruto said randomly

"Kakashi is but NOTHING Compared to Jiraya" HInata said

"TRUE AND TRUE!" Naruto said

"Hey guys check this out!" Kankuro said pointing at a game called

"Oh that's that stupid..blue hedgehog" Gaara said

"Hey im in that game!" Rouge came out of nowhere behind them

"OH THAT BAT GIRL IS MY FAVORITE CHARCTER!" Ino shouted

"OMG I WATCH NARUTO YOU'RE MY FAVORITE CHARCTER INO!" Rouge shouted

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Rouge and Ino Said at the same time

"What about me.." Shadow said

"Oh ita that emo hedgehog" Sasuke said

"Your emo too what your ytalking 'Bout" Shadow said

"I like your attiude" Sasuke said smirking

"Me too" Shadow said

"RAMEN!" Naruto said

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke and shadow said


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Hey me and Neji are going home" Hinata said and pulled Neji's hand home

"There probably going to get drunk again.." Sasuke said

"True.." Temari said

At The Hyuuga's

Hinata Puts On News By Accident And Is About To Change "Huh? A killer? HE IS SPOTTED RECENTLY IN THE LEAF VILLAGE!" Hinata gets off the couch

"NO WAY!!" Neji comes running looking at the news.

"Well the news does lie sometimes…" Hinata said

"HOLY CRAP THE KILLER KILLED THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" Neji said pointing at the screen

"We are dead if he comes to our house" Hinata says nervous

Neji turns TV and as soon as he does the phone rings

"Ill get it" Hinata picked up the phone "Hello?" Hinata said

"H-Hinata" A voice said breathing heavily

"Yes?" Hinata said

"L-Lock your door he is coming for you" The voice hanged up

"NEJI LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!" Hinata shouted

"You got it!" Neji ran to lock the door than someone tapped his shoulder

"Neji.." The killer smiled

Neji turned around "SHIT!"

"NEJI ILL SAVE YOU!!" Hinata ran toward the killer and attacked him from the back

"AGH GET OFF ME!" The killer struggled to take Hinata off

"GRAB HIS LEGS NEJI!" Hinata shouted choking the killer

"Okay!" Neji attacked his legs making the killer fall on the floor

"GET OFF ME YOU BRATS!!" The killer said

"SOMEONE GET THE FREAKING COPS IN HERE!" Hinata said choking the killer more

Sasuke comes in

"AHHHHHHH THE KILLER!!" Sasuke screamed

"Sasuke call the cops quick!" Neji said holding the killers legs tight

"O-Okay" Sasuke ran to the phone and called the cops "Yes..The killer is in this house! Uh.. Adress? It will say Hyuuga's place on the sign.." Sasuke hanged up as the cops came in

"Seprioth!?" Cloud came in

"CLOUD YOU'RE THE COP!?" Seprioth the killer struggled more

"You're the killer.. Oh you got to be KIDDING me" Cloud said

"Hey Seph-Cloud!" Kadaj stopped

"Huh?" Neji and Hinata starred at each other confused then released Seprioth

30 Minutes Later

"That was close Neji you alright?" Hinata said

"Im fine you?" Neji asked

"Im good" Hinata said

"Luckily you guys didn't die!" Sakura said

"WE CANT DIE WERE THE HYUUGA'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji shouted

"Shut up Neji" Hinata said

"Guys..you should be careful you can die in your sleep" Naruto said

"Dude how can you die in your sleep" Kiba asked

"Im not explaning watch Scary Movie 4" Naruto said

"LOL I LOVED THAT MOVIE!" Kiba said

"Me too!" Naruto said

"Naruto your LAME!" Sasuke said

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto smiled

Itachi appears out of nowhere

"BROTHER!" Sasuke jumped back

"SASUKE!" Itachi said

"Itachi!" Naruto shouted

"Im sorry to inturrpt you guys but have you seen Deidara?" Itachi asked smiling

"ITACHI DAMMIT STOP RUNNING AWAY!" Deidara comes and breathes heavily

"Deidara!" Itachi hugs Deidara

"Dammit Itachi when did you turn so HI DEIDARA! I miss your I HATE YOU ALL!" Deidara shouted

"Because the penguins" Itachi smiled

"Lets just go you-" Deidara stopped as Shadow inturppted

"IT'S THE GUY THAT KILLED US!" Shadow shouted and pointed at him

"LETS GO!" Itachi ran as Deidara followed and the Sonic charcters chased them

"……………………………………………………Weird….." Sasuke said

"YOU SONS OF A BITCH!" Mario popped out of no where

"Mario?" Neji said looking at him

"DIE!" Sasuke kicked Mario to inner space

"I hate you all im going to go to that girl who owns this fan fiction AyaneTheBat" Gaara said

"HI!" AyaneTheBat Said.

"KILL HER HER FOR WE CAN BE FREE TO DO WHAT WE WANT!" Gaara said

'I cant die I own you guys I die you die!" AyaneTheBat said

"So if I feed you ramen you feed me ramen!?" Naruto said jumping up

"Uh…No………Uhm im going to control you guys erm.. more"AyaneTheBat disappears back in front of her computer to Mircosoft Word

"That was weird.." Neji said

"Yup…We should have killed her when we had this chance" Hinata said


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Hinata I heard that!" AyaneTheBat came back from no where

"I'm sorry Miss Ayane! The owner of this fan fiction!" Hinata said nervously

"Forget it It's already been decided..." AyaneTheBat smirked

"I shall KILL you Miss Hinata" AyaneTheBat took out a dagger

"OOOOOHHHH IM IN!" Gaara said

"Ayane please we can settle this without you killing us..." Temari stepped back

"Oh you're right Temari! I shall just let you guys get killed on your trip to the Sound Village where you meet-" AyaneTheBat Disappeared before she spoiled it

"That was close" Neji breathed

"Okay so uh I guess we should be heading for the Sound Village where we meet someone 'Mysterious'" Hinata said

The four ninjas walked to the Sound Village to Be Continued………….

Immediately...

"Alright were here!" Hinata said taking off snake blood from her shoulder

"Finally you guys are here!" A girl with long nails black hair up to her waist and an outfit similar to a pirate outfit with beautiful purple eyes

"Who are you..?" Hinata said starring at her

"Well i'm Emily! A made up character right Ayane?" Emily asked

"PAY ATTETION!" AyaneTheBat Shouted

"Okie... Your hawt" Neji said

"Sorry Neji i'm a fan girl of Gaara!" Emily smiled

"I kill my fan girls..." Gaara smirked

"Whoops I meant im a fan girl of Gaara's future kid!" Emily smiled

"Well why are you here?" Sakura asked

"Just to tell you that Orochimaru is right behind you guys!" Emily smiled and disappeared

"DAMMIT EMILY!" Orochimaru shouted

"OROCHIMARU!" Everyone turned around

"Hi guys! Have you seen my potato?" Orochimaru asked

"When did you become retarded?" Hinata asked

"You guys remember!" Orochimaru said

**Flash Back Start**

"Your finished Orochimaru!" Naruto said standing on Jirayia's giant toad

"Yes Naruto I am but what if I were to stick a...CRAYON UP MY NOSE!" Orochimaru took out a black crayon

"N-No!" Naruto said nervous

"We have to stop him!" Tsunade stepped back

"Kabuto lets do it!" Orochimaru and Kabuto stick the black crayon up their nose and disappear

**Flash Back End**

"Oh yea" Neji said

"LOL that was funny!" Kiba laughed

"So have you seen the Tricks Rabbit? I heard the Muffin Man made a Corn Muffin" Orochimaru asked

"Gaara we meet again" Kabuto appeared

"Hello Kabuto..." Gaara said smirking


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Oh no…" Neji mumbled

"Kabuto + Gaara DESTROUCTION" Naruto shouted

Itachi appears out of no where "Hiya guys!"

"Jerky head may the Oranges be with you" Orochimaru said to Itachi

"?" Sasuke was confused

"FART BASKET!" Naruto shouted

"Alright no more weird-" Sasuke stopped as Deidara appeared and Kisame

"Hello you guys…" Deidara and Kisame said

"Hello my friends now we can rumble" Itachi smirked

"You guys have no chance of beating us your out numbered!" Temari shouted

"Oh what if we said we had AyaneTheBat on our side?" Deidara smirked

"N-No we would be destroyed!" Naruto said nervous

"Give it up we go the owner on our side!" Itachi smirked

"Uh no you don't……. In fact I hate you guys" AyaneTheBat said out of no where

"But I'm hot…" Itachi wined

"Can we just continue?" Gaara said stubbornly

"Of course!" Orochimaru said

"Green..." Kabuto and Orochimaru were doing a jutsu "Potato Head!" Both of them said but I failed

"LOL HAHA" Kiba laughed

"You guys are retarded man… You have NO chance of beating us" Neji said

"Oh but what if we said we had your little friend!" Itachi smirked and took out Kirby

"Uh… he is not our friend… in fact we hate him!" Hinata said

"Okie good because I wanted to kill him" Itachi smiles

"KOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBEEEEEEE!!!!" Kirby exploded

"LOL Alright nice seeing you guys… Take it easy…" Itachi and the others left

"……I wanted to fight…" Gaara wined

"Oh well" Temari said

"Hey guys remember spin the bottle when Hinata and Neji had to… kiss!" Kiba said

"Shut up!" Neji said blushing

"Yea!" Hinata said blushing

**Flash Back Start**

"Okie!" Hinata spins bottle

"NEJI!?" Naruto shouted

"KISS!! " Sakura shouted

"Uh o- okay" Hinata forward and kisses Neji on the lips

**Flash Back End**

"LOL good times…" Kankuro laughed

"It- It's not funny!" Hinata said angrily

"Everyone else thought it was!" Naruto laughs

"Guys… LOOK!!!" Neji points at Giant Chicken

"Oh… HELL NO!" Everyone says

Giant Chicken and The Ninjas stare at each other for 3 minutes

"ATTACK!!" Neji jumps on the chicken and bites its leg

Naruto bites his arms

Hinata bites his head

Temari bites his stomach

Chicken disappears

"Yea!" Tenten said


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Wait a minute… isn't Orochimaru EVIL not good?" Sakura stopped

"………Sakura's right……We got to kill him since we're in the sound village…" Gaara said walking towards the path Itachi and the others walked

"Gaara wait!" Temari stopped him "You can't go alone I'm going with you!" Temari said

"I'm coming too!" Kankuro said

"Well I guess the others should come as well" Gaara said as he crossed his arms

"Oh me the owner will be by your side too!" AyaneTheBat said from no where

"How come this 'Owner' girl talks from no where?" Hinata said

"Because I'm controlling you guys in Microsoft Word" AyaneTheBat again said from no where

"Can't we just go…?" Neji said

"Alright..." Temari said

_And the young ninjas travel around town looking for Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara, Soon enough they meet up and our battle begins!_

**At The Battle **

"Orochimaru you can't beat us you're out numbered!" Hinata said using shadow clone jutsu

"NEVER WE WILL WIN!" Orochimaru said

"Hey guys let settle this with Rock Paper Scissors!" Kabuto suggested

"Alright I challenge Orochimaru!" Gaara said

"Okie! Rock Paper Scissors says shoot!" Orochimaru gets Scissors

Gaara gets Rock "Rock beats scissors! Minus 50 points! You got 100 left hah!"

"Aw... Rock Paper Scissors says shoot!" Orochimaru gets Paper

Gaara gets Scissors "Hah! Minus 100 points! I Win!" Gaara shouts

"Gaara Has Defeated Orochimaru" AyaneTheBat says

"FORGET ROCK PAPER SCISSORS! ATTACK!" Deidara shouts

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto does his Shadow Clone Jutsu

Hinata run toward Deidara and punches and kicks him and throws shurikens at him

Deidara grabs her shurikens and throws them at her

Neji attacks Kisame with his poking thingy

Kisame dodges his attacks and flips Neji over

Neji lands in his feet and slides on the floor and trips Kisame

Kisame stands up and continues swinging his sword at Neji

Hinata grabs the shurikens and runs toward Deidara and stabs him with them

Naruto punches and kicks Kabuto

Kabuto dodges his every move but then gets hit by one of Naruto's clone

Gaara uses his Sand Coffin on Orochimaru

Orochimaru dodges his coffin

Temari and Kankuro help out Gaara

Itachi attacks Sasuke with his cursed eye

Sasuke closes his eyes and continues to use his Jutsu on Itachi

_A few hours later of blood flying everywhere, attacking, stabs, and all that stuff both of the teams take a breath and talk._

"Why don't you guys just give up?!" Deidara shouted breathing heavily

"Because bad guys never win!" Neji and Hinata shouted at the same time breathing also heavily

"Sasuke, you will never be able to kill me give it up!" Itachi shouted breathing heavily as well

"This fight is getting interesting" AyaneTheBat said out of no where

"I don't get it you guys are out numbered!" Tsunade said healing her chakra up

"It doesn't matter in numbers were no match for you guys!" Orochimaru said finally not being retarded

"Were to weak Orochimaru, we have to retreat!" Itachi said

"Guys retreat!" Orochimaru shouted

Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Kabuto, and Orochimaru retreat.

"Hey get-"Naruto stops being interrupted

"Naruto we are too weak… forget it" Sakura says

"Sakura… is right…" Ino says holding her lungs that was injured by Kabuto

"Ino you alright…?" Kiba walks weak over to Ino

"I'm good, Damn Kabuto got me in the lungs now I can't breathe very well" Ino said breathing hard

"Guys… we should get back to the Leaf Village" Naruto says on the floor

"How will-"Sasuke stops as is interrupted

"Hey you guys!" Rikku says with chocobos behind her

"Hey Rikku…" Sakura says

"Looks like you guys need to get back to the leaf village!" Rikku winks and puts each of their heavy bodies on the chocobos

_The chocobos drive the Ninjas home and drop them off. Rikku says farewell as the ninjas get healed up._

**Back At The Leaf Village **

"That was one big fight!" Temari said stretching

"You said it!" Neji said

"Finally some violence… in this fan fiction" Gaara said

"Yea!" Tenten said

"Well that was a first…….I can't wait till more" Gaara said


End file.
